


Золушка

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Чехова — солнышко. Такой бы принца на белом коне, пышное платье и сверкающие хрустальные туфельки, но все, что у нее есть — яркая форменка, уляпанная в грязище из инженерного, словно в древней сказочной саже, и мрачная Леона, пинками отправляющая поесть и поспать вовремя.





	Золушка

**Author's Note:**

> имя фем!Леонарда — Леона, а фем!Паши — Полина

[MORE=читать дальше]

Полина яркая и светлая, точно лучик солнца, каких было катастрофически мало в ее родном городе, по мнению Леоны. Но Леона доктор, так что угодить ей в полной мере, наверное, невозможно. Не только в плане климата, но и вообще. И характер у Леоны премерзкий, по крайней мере, она сама говорит так хотя бы раз в день. Что там на самом деле, наверное и не волнует никого — банально верят на слово. Или смиряются, даже не стараясь переубедить. Только Полина не смиряется. Полина говорит «просто реалист» на каждое ее «мрачный циник» и «заботливая» на «ворчунью». Леона достаточно самокритична, слишком хорошо знает себя и помнит все претензии бывшего, чтобы не вестись на эти ребяческие хвалебные оды, но в груди все равно каждый раз иррационально теплеет. А еще хочется в ответ сделать Полине что-нибудь приятное, хоть как-то позаботиться и оправдать эту искреннюю, почти детскую веру в людей — в одного конкретного человека. В нее, Леону Маккой.

Полина много работает — чаще не по профессии, а просто из интереса — бегает белкой по всем палубам, чинит что-то в инженерном, вертится в медотсеке, торчит в оранжерее. Берется за все, до чего только дотягивается своими тонкими руками, и редко возвращается в свою каюту раньше полуночи. Леоне бы найти себе занятие полезнее: закончить какое-нибудь до смешного важное исследование, дописать пару висящих статей, погонять криворуких подчиненных, в конце концов, но нет. Она берется следить за режимом дня взбалмошной Чеховой. Порой еще более взбалмошной, чем Кирк, хотя казалось бы.

И чем дольше длится их вроде бы чисто формальное общение, тем сильнее Леона понимает, насколько же Чехова солнышко. Маленькое, теплое, мечтательное солнышко. Такой бы принца на белом коне, про которого так часто шутит сама Полина, пышное платье и сверкающие хрустальные туфельки, да только пока все, что у нее есть, — яркая форменка, уляпанная в грязище из инженерного, словно в древней сказочной саже, и мрачная Леона, пинками отправляющая поесть и поспать вовремя. Ужасный расклад, каждый раз ворчит Маккой, отправляя в утиль очередное неподдающееся чистке платье под задорный смех из душевой. 

Леона чувствует, как с каждым днем они становятся все ближе друг другу, все роднее. Не так, как с Джейн. Совсем не так. Они сближаются, словно две галактики: обстоятельно, медленно, совершенно неотвратимо, и Леону в этом все до странного устраивает. «Энсин Чехова» в списке контактов постепенно превращается сначала просто в «Чехову», затем в «Полину», а после и вовсе в «Золушку». 

— Золушка, — каждый раз про себя повторяет Леона перед вызовом и не может не улыбнуться — Полине подходит и она совсем не против. Ни капельки. И каждый раз без промедлений отвечает на вызовы по комму и сообщения от Леоны, словно ждет. Но это, конечно, бред. Какой нормальный человек будет ждать вызов от Леоны Маккой? 

— Чехова! — радостно раздается на другом конце, перекрывая шум работающего варп-ядра и еще целой кучи непонятных машин, и Леона не может не улыбнуться еще раз — Полина как всегда. 

— Ты, конечно, не в каюте и совсем не спишь? — Леона даже почти не спрашивает, просто уточняет и отчетливо слышит, как шум машинного отделения на заднем фоне все же постепенно стихает. 

— Не-а, но я иду. 

— Ты как всегда, Золушка. 

Полина молчит несколько мгновений, и Леона успевает напридумывать себе кучу всего, когда комм передает странный, непривычно грустный смешок и неизменную присказку:

— Ага, только без туфельки и принца.

Голос Полины кажется странным, полным чуждых и совершенно ненужных ноток. Леоне они видятся грозовыми тучами, скрывшими собой все яркое солнце. От этого на душе становится тоскливо, и настроение как-то разом портится. 

— На хер принца, Поль, — выдыхает Леона, не особо задумываясь. Вот зачем он ей, если шляется непонятно где и ни защитить, ни поддержать не может. — И туфельки сейчас вообще не по сезону. 

А потом до нее доходит весь смысл, и она чувствует себя такой идиоткой. Сказать вот такое вот, да еще и Полине — все равно, что подойти в Рождество к какому-нибудь малышу и выдать что-то вроде: «Хэй, а ты знаешь, что Санты не существует?» Конечно, он знает, но одно дело знать самому, и совсем другое, когда это говорит кто-то, кому ты верил. Просто берет и рушит все разом. 

Леона ожидает грохота разрушающихся дворцов, грома и молний, падающих небес, или хотя бы конца света, но все, что она получает, — Полинин смех. Привычно теплый и удивительно родной. 

— Вот за это все тебя и любят, — потом молчит буквально мгновение и решительно добавляет: — Ya lyublyu tebya, Leona.

— Что? 

— Не против, если я сначала к тебе зайду, Леона?

— Нет, конечно нет, Золушка.


End file.
